Minecraft: Hostile Encounters
by Clad-In-Black15
Summary: Being the experiences of regular minecraftians encountering dangerous critters, a collection of one-shots featuring many OCs. My own interpretation of Minecraft. Stories subject to change in terms of order and plot. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated for each one-shot excluding prologue. Story 2 out now
1. Contents Page

**Hey everyone, this is my new story. the first chapter will be out soon so just be patient. Note: All of these are short stories. I do not own Minecraft. All except for my OC's belong to Mojang or something and the original creator.**

**Contents**

Prologue:

An introduction into my interpretation of the Minecraft World...

1. Angel to some, Demon to many(HeroBrine, Ghasts)

A story of an adolescent named Heathcliff Burton. The origins of a mysterious spirit.

2. Friendship is magic(EnderDragon, Enderman)

To restore his parents legacy of fame, Jared Lonermann heads to the Ender Dimension where he will bring down the Enderdragon and return home with its skin. However, there is a little twist to this story of Knights and Beasts….

3. I love you Sam Hopkins(Silverfish)

Around a tundra stronghold, A young man named Jeffery is searching for an item when stumbles upon a group of Silverfish. Now what could they be trying to do?

4. Alice in Nether-land(Blaze, Magma, Zombie Pigman, Spider Jockey)

Alice Lonermann learns of her brother's disappearence in the mines. However, her trip to another dimension goes wrong and she ends up in the Nether, a dark firey world. She does also somehow manage to stumble upon a tea party filled with monsters...Prequel/Mid-quel to One-shot number 2.

5. Stalked(Creeper)

Jacob Woods feels as if he's being watched…

6. Mushroom Shore (Slime)

Still a better reality show than Jersey Shore.

7. Irony (Zombie)

Zombie kills person, Sunlight kills zombie


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

A very long time ago, there existed Earth. What exists now as its replacement is an artificially-created world known as Minecraftia.

How did this all come to be? Well, let's just say a missile test in a certain country went horribly wrong, causing a nuclear war to break out.

Who fought in this war? Nobody Knows! However, the world did end not with a whimper but with a bang! The result was MAD for every continent on Mother Earth. The past is totally long forgotten, no history book could even tell you what went down before the creation of this bold new world, now let us look at Present Times:

In the darkness there is always light, 'And God said "Let there be light!"' this ray of hope came in the form of Adam Notch, a well reknowned scientist who invented 'blox' technology. The science of 'Blox' went like this... they were huge cubes which could assume the shape and qualities of any material which was biological or artificial.

So blox by blox, he built a new world but died before he could ever see what his creation had done, both horrible and wonderful things. Humans eventually begun experimenting with blox, creating wonders and disasters. One such mistake was the Creepers, monsters mutated from leaves. More monsters eventually sprung up as well from failed experiments involving portals. The creatures became a huge problem in Minecraftia...but it didn't affect the humans very much depending on the lifestyle of each person, whether they were homeless or rich.

As a result of the amount of work put into Notch's creation, technology was reduced to that of the Middle Ages, excluding the fact that the humans wore wristwatches which could fit in stuff such as boats and show their health statuses represented by hearts. Most of the humans became farmers, hermits or wanderers. Wanderers were those without a home and as a result had to stay with the Villagers, mute slaves sold to whoever could afford their ironically expensive services.

These are the untold stories of Minecraftia...And our first mystery begins with no other than the empty-eyed ghost named Herobrine...

-Note:

MAD=Mutually Assured Destruction

**I don't know if this was good but i did this i about 30 minutes. This prologue is not the best but trust me, Chapter 1 will be better, much better than this. R&R and peace out!**

**-Clad-in-black-15**


	3. 1

**Note: Simple R&R. Also, don't flame if my interpretation of Herobrine is wrong, this is **_**my**_** take on Herobrine's backstory. Deal with it! Everything in this fanfic is my interpretation of Minecraft, every mob or character has a different origin story. But remember, I own the OCs.**

**The Herobrine in my story looks nothing like Steve. His described appearance was actually partially inspired by ObliviousPirate's version of Herobrine on Deviantart. Look it up.**

**And just in case…credits go to the aforementioned person. **

**Biome setting (By appearance): Forest, Plains, Village, Caves, Abandoned Mines.**

**Genre: Horror/Romance? (I know I said the genres would be horror or humour but a blend of genres is also nice right? But they are MAINLY horror/humour)**

**P.S. Listen to 'Alessa's harmony' or 'Promise (Reprise) by Akira Yaokama' or something while reading the end of this short(The part in italics). Give my other fanfics a read as well :)**

* * *

**Angel to some, Demon to many:**

**I'm in a cube land  
I dig with cold hands  
I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've made**

My door is open  
Skeletons and zombies  
I am broken, as they walk all over me  
But if I keep on building walls, maybe they'll stay away

(pre-chorus)  
Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day  
I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay

(chorus)  
And we'll fight... keep defending through the night  
(we'll fight the good fight)  
Live... we're all driven to survive  
(we'll fight the good fight)  
**I'll keep going, just stay by my side.**

**-"Cube Land", an original song by Laura Shigihara**

An idle piece of salmon lies mysteriously on the soil, movement scampered through the bushes. Dusk filters through the trees, some of it landing on the well-tanned skin of the apex predator, crouching just out of sight.

The prey has yet to spring forth and while it does, I take aim.

I lick my lips in anticipation, I train my brown eyes on the bait, I pull back a lock of carrot coloured hair and my breathing becomes my heartbeat.

A wild baby bear approaches, cautiously sniffing the trap then begins to chew on its meal, unaware of its deathbed.

With utmost concentration, I pull back the string of my bow…And fire!

_Thwung!_ The arrow speeds off and before cub can react, the sharp tip cracks its skull with brute force and with a groan, the animal dies._ Another good day, another good shot eh Heath?_ I tell myself with confidence, retrieving my used arrow. Slinging a now heavy rucksack over my shoulder, I head back home.

It was located in a small, quaint town connected to a village where corn was sold for a living. As I strolled through the village, mute slaves offered a small wave to me while tending to their crops. The delicate wind blew through my hair. Birds follow the path of the breeze, being free.

I mouthed back a simple hello. Although no one would really dare to interact with the 'Villagers', I did…..and I was responsible for bringing in their daily rations. And if rumours were to be believed, I learnt that most of them were actually former prisoners who were sentenced to have their tongues cut as punishment for their crimes. Then with the development of Minecraftia , they were then either subject to forced labour or slavery. Escape was not an option for them as they were implanted with a tracking chip deep within the skin of their necks, you obviously know what that meant right?

So anyway, while coming in I accidentally dropped the rucksack causing its contents to spill on a wooden pathway, especially the bear I had just killed. The Villagers were eyeing the raw fallen food rather hungrily. 'Meh, knock yourself out guys.' I said grabbing a piece of raw meat, purposely letting the food fight begin. At first sight, I thought they would react rather violently, shoving each other, being starved to death. Like frickin savages.

But to my surprise, they approached the raw meats laid out before them and started to distribute pieces to each other like perfectly civilised men. If their bosses had caught me being careless, I was screwed. However, it was good to know that the Villagers still had their humanity in them sometimes. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you who I was: My name is Heathcliff Burton. Yes, my name is rather weird but blame my mother…she was always the romantic.

At the first step into town, what greeted me were the pleasant smiles of children rushing to see their favourite role model: A watchtower guard by night and skilled hunter by day.

"Hey everyone Heath's here!"

"Heath, Heath, Heath!" they chanted happily.

I smiled. "Hey guys, what did you do today?"

"I miked a cow." Darren shouted from the crowd.

Ruffling Darren's hair, I congratulated "Good for you kid".

And just a metre away stood my best friend Steve and Marissa, beautiful, long-haired Marissa.

"Okay." I said patting another child's shoulder, "I'm going now. See ya." As the crowd disperses, my friends walk towards me.

"Hey Heath," Steve says, "Weather did pretty well today huh?"

"Yeah." I replied nonchalantly. "Going home?"

Steve nodded. "Nothing much to do at night anyhow, it's dangerous".

"Heath," Marissa address me, "Have you seen Marcus? He's not come back yet".

Marcus Farley was a man of great pride and greed as some might say. He came from nowhere and settled down here a few months ago, till now no one knows of his origins. However Marcus, like me, was literally the talk of the town as he was a trader who sold expensive goods. He often explored Minecraftia and never failed to return before sunset. I wondered where he was too…

"Well, he'll have to return sooner or later….it's getting dark." I lied reassuringly. "And I'll be on the lookout for him".

Truth to be told, I knew where he went. Marcus never informed me of his whereabouts but just this morning I had seen him scurrying into the Great Cave with some other townsfolk. All of them were carrying 5 pails; I had no idea why though…it seemed very suspicious. I just hoped they never disturbed—

"That's good to know ." she shrugged. "G'dnight Heath".

"Goodnight." I say trying to hide my quaking voice. Marissa and I were childhood friends, but lately I feel that maybe, I'd like to be more than just friends with her. But I didn't know whether she felt the same, Steve was more her type really….I just didn't share her interests.

* * *

Nightfall cascaded its darkness like blanket over the heavens and Minecraftia, sparkles dot the sky among the swirling sheets of cotton clouds. The sun goes to sleep along with its brother, who thankfully did not want to party with its glowing friends this evening. So tonight I will spy on the constellations, hoping a speck of its lights would fall on this starry, starry night. Someday a shooting star will appear again just as it did 10 years ago, and I wait for that day. If it did arrive though, I'd wish for a lot of things…I wondered if shooting stars really were falling stars or do they come from the debris of the asteroid belt? As far as we're taught in the town, stars tend to explode and become black holes. The sun was technically a star but when has it yet to die off….what happens if it does? Does the Universe get pulled into a huge vortex? Does it begin again?

But for now, the sun and moon were the long-lasting, non-artificial gods of this world: Watching, not doing much yet slightly influencing what goes on in Minecraftia. They decide what kind of life a biome will have, cold as a night desert or humid like the jungles. Kind of like my Uncle, Adam Notch.

Didn't see that coming did you? It's very hard to believe…. But it's a fact….in a sense I'm actually related to the Creator. Just a shame he had to die of a stroke at the age of 56.

All this proves a point: Nothing is immortal, nothing lasts forever.

I stood at my post on Watchtower 5, on guard for any monster that might appear and on the lookout for Marcus Farley and co. Common enemies around these parts were mainly Creepers or Huge-ass mutated spiders. There was another species but we made a pact not to fight against them, especially since they came from the depths of hell itself.

At that moment, I spot a Mutated Spider. Just as quickly, I gather my focus and aim my weapon at the creature.

_WAAAAAAAAH!_

A satanic wail rang through the air, shocking me out of my wits. I drop the arrow in my hands.

_Da fuck was that? Had anyone else heard?_

I scan the plains for anything strange, everything looks calm. The wind is blowing. The Mutated spider was on fire. There was a fireball heading straight towards me.

_Wait, WHAT?_

Suddenly, I'm alert and dodge the projectile but sadly, I still fail to save myself. As it turns out, there were more fireballs than I initially thought…..

* * *

"Marissa! STEVE!" I shout. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the tower going up in flames, part of the village also being engulfed by the heat wave as well. When I came to, newly formed wounds were throbbing painfully across my body but still, everything was so dark even though an inferno was dancing around me. What happened….Why couldn't I see? My eyes, they hurt so much. Had I gone blind?

In the distance, people scream and children cry as their once beautiful settlement turned into a deathbed of ashes. "STEVE! MARISSA!" I call again inhaling the aroma of suffocating debris, identifying what's dangerous and what's not, literally walking blindly through the chaos. Other sounds fill my ears as well: Zombies, Creepers, Mutant spiders. These hostiles took control of the disorder to cause even more in the city.

_But who added the fuel to the fire?_

My mind reels back to this morning, where Marcus had gone into the caves. Had he disturbed the Ghasts living there with those men? This seemed very likely as those creatures were the only ones capable of causing such destruction. And if he had, was that why he didn't return? Was he too _ashamed _to admit he was the culprit and let the Ghasts take out their wrath upon this town. I thought as much.

Someone moans to my right, and her voice is agonizingly familiar. Cautiously I approach Marissa, cupping her head in my palm. "Heath….." she trembles, "Heath, your eyes!"

I shush her, "Don't worry Marissa. You'll be okay." I sobbed while comforting her, "Let me help you".

"You can't." She coughed choking on ashes and tears, "I'm trapped under so much rubble…. losing blood…..too fast. I'm sorry".

Droplets of wet liquid fall into my hands, soft like feathers as they slide off to the fertile soil. "No Marissa, all of this is my fault. If I'd known Marcus was up to something with those men…."

"I knew there was something fucked-up about that guy…..Hey Heath, remember that time you saved me from those zombies?"

I nodded. I still can recall that day.

"You were my Hero you know that, and you always will be. I lov—"Her voice fades to nothing as her head goes limp in my hands.

"Marissa, Marissa." I shake her. But what was the point? She was dead. I never even had the chance for a kiss. "Marissa!" I scream in misery. She was gone for good. The town, the village, was dead because of me. I was no Hero, that title was only an illusion. If I were a hero, I'd do what was right, I would have stopped Marcus at all costs, I would do anything to relive the 15 hours before time came to this. However these wishes are impossible and all I can do now is to die alongside everyone who suffered, including Marissa.

I often wondered how death felt like: A tunnel of light, a skeleton in black approaching you at your time or would you just cease to exist? The truth was, I'm scared to take my own life…but I have nowhere to go. I'm disabled, what use is my existence if I can't see? But if I had one wish, I'd want to avenge the lives of those dead by the fire. I wanted to brutally murder the traitors who framed innocent lives on their actions.

But all I can do now is hold Marissa in my arms and wait for Death to take me away in its cold, bony fingers through the consuming flames…

* * *

I arouse from my slumber, hoping that everything was a dream, that Marissa, Steve, Derek was alive….that I could see. But when I do, I cannot. All I see is infinite darkness and what I feel now is something submerging my waist. I'm still in my clothes, soaked in what feels like cold water. It smells like salt. _A saltwater lake?_

I feel much better but my blindness still remains unhealed, save for what feels like two glass balls where my eyes used to be. Getting up, I decide to explore where I was.

_Rocks._ The ground is made up of stones

_Water droplets._ Mist kisses my skin lightly as I walk endlessly and aimlessly.

_Damp. Enclosed. Claustrophobic. _Am I in a cave?

_Heat, intense heat._ There's something warm radiating to the left. Was it sunlight? No, it felt much hotter. I'm getting closer. Three more steps.

"STOP!" A deep voice booms. "Don't fall into the lava!"

I look in the direction of the speaker in confusion.

"Ah you're awake. I apologise for your loss of sight but this was the best we could do".

"Who are you?"

"My my, that is a rude way to talk to royalty but I shall introduce myself: I am the Ghast King and you would be?"

"Heathcliff Burton, sir". I responded kneeling. "It is an honour to meet you".

The Ghast King moved closer my form, its frosty, skeletal tentacle wiping my forehead. _Waiting for_ _Death to take me away in its cold, bony fingers through the consuming flames…_Had he saved me?

"You know, I've never really had the chance to talk to a human like you".

"I must know something your highness, why did you burn our village?"

"That you can blame on your comrade, he and his treasure hunters invaded our sanctuary on purpose and without remorse killed almost all of our kind on the spot, then they left with their tears. In turn, he broke the Pact and we razed your village to nothing".

_Marcus was a treasure hunter? That liar…_

A long time ago, a "Portal to Hell'' was invented but it went out of control, leading some deadly beings to escape: We nicknamed them Ghasts because of their odd, translucent and ghost-like shape. But they were not Phantoms, that was for sure. The portal was shut down and most of them died off except for this bunch. In the end, the residents of my now burnt-down town promised that they could live alongside us as long as we did not attack their kind. So much for that covenant huh?

"Isn't there one person who lived?"

"A few escaped dear Heath but many died".

I kept quiet, unflinching. "We have been watching you for a while Heath, a skilled marksman I presume? Anyway, I would like to offer you a choice."

"What do I want?" I asked confused.

"You should know." He whispered ominously into my ear. "But here's a hint: Would you choose immortality or death? Would you rather go down as a Hero or a Nobody?"

I reflected on this for a moment, remembering my conflicting wishes before death.

_Love….If I were a hero, I'd do what was right, I would have stopped Marcus at all costs, I would do anything to relive the 15 hours before time came to this. However these wishes are impossible and all I can do now is to die alongside everyone who suffered, including Marissa. … I have nowhere to go. I'm disabled, what use is my existence if I can't see?_

_Vengeance….. But if I had one wish, I'd want to avenge the lives of those dead by the fire. I wanted to brutally murder the traitors who framed innocent lives on their actions._

_Love…...Marissa, I want to join you in Heaven, I loved you so much…yet you never dared to profess yours to me, why?_

_Vengeance…For everyone's sake, I'll kill those responsible for your deaths: Children, Mothers, lovers. Especially your life Marissa, I'll avenge it….just for you. I only wish I were stronger…_

_ . ….Vengeance….Vengeance…_

"Yes Heath, let that anger flow…it will make you stronger." A glass bottle filled with liquid materialises into my palms. I stare blankly. "What is this?"

"This is what the Treasure Hunters were really after: Immortality. Attempts made by humans to craft this very rare potion are usually unsuccessful, but what they don't realise is that only we Ghasts know how to create it. This is my gift to you".

"It grants immortality….I'm sorry but-"

"Wait, there's more." The Ghast interrupted not-so regally for a King. "Besides immortality, it also grants its drinker powers beyond comprehension. And truthfully, I actually let you sample a bit of the potion: It's the reason why you're still standing but sadly, the effect of a sip is merely temporary. But finish the elixir, and you Heath will become a God".

"I have no right to be alongside the status of my Uncle." I said defiantly. Revenge was my goal…but did I really have to become a higher being for it?

The Ghast King laughed. "Your uncle may be a 'god' but what has he done? Nothing, he's let chaos overrun this world for far too long. But you Heath have the potential to right the wrongs of this world. You can kill two birds with one stone: Sate your anger, crush Marcus and save Minecraftia. Good bargain eh? But make haste your decision Heathcliff, for when the sun rises in no more than 5 minutes…you will no longer be alive, unless that is what you want." The Ghast King laughed again.

Without a second's thought, I make my decision. Anger overcame my sorrow, realising it was better to take action than let everything be. Minecraftia needed a wakeup call, I would be the alarm.

The vial touches my lips now, but is what I'm doing right? Do I really want this? Yes, and it was all for Marissa's sake, All for hers. The cool feel of the glass gives way to a warm liquid as I tip its contents into my mouth; it tastes of red apples and salt. At once, the warmness of it seeps into my body, spreading a cool feeling in the pit of my stomach. However, once it reaches, a knot begins to twist there and I feel like I'm on fire again and before you know it, I'm screaming as power wracks my body and humanity, lost forever.

* * *

_Placed idly in an open chest were 10 mined diamonds, laid out sparkling like fireflies in the dark cave. There is movement in the shadows. _

Months ago, a blind young adolescent was consumed by a horrendous fire…never to be seen again. Months later, a young girl by the name of Clara was saved from drowning in the sea by a glowing, empty-eyed figure. She claimed she was her hero….She said he smelt of salt. Thus this spirit was dubbed 'Herobrine', a kind but mostly resentful ghost…..seeking to destroy those who he didn't favour, treasure hunters especially.

_Sweat and cave moisture form silently on the pale, cold skin of the eyeless guardian._ _The prey has yet to spring forth and while it does, he takes his pickaxe._

I don't remember much about my past anymore…..but what I do remember is what that man had done to those innocent lives. The savage animal I will now kill.

_The guardian licks his blood-stained lips in anticipation, his head turns to the source of the respiring creature, Herobrine pulls back a lock of carrot coloured hair and prepares to throw his double-edged weapon._

_A man in a brown shirt approaches the trap then begins to steal the diamonds, unaware of the demon watching his every move._

So long Marcus, it's been nice knowing you.

_With utmost concentration, I focus carefully on the location of my target…And fire!_

(Sounds of blood splatter)

**The End**

* * *

**Creepy huh. I sort of think Herobrine is bipolar, sometimes helpful and sometimes destructive. We'll see a more peaceful side of him in a later story as a cameo role.**

**So I was inspired to write this short by the other stories of Herobrine roaming . This is a very different take on his story, just like that new Spiderman movie. Anyway, until the next one-shot.-Clad-in-Black-15**

**P.S. I prefer to relate Herobrine to the Ghasts for some reason. I know he's kind of like an Enderman but this is my envisioning of him so….yeah.**

**Until the next story—Clad-in-black15**


	4. 2

**Note: As usual pls R&R. Constructive reviews are also acceptable.**

**Warning: This story contains light slash.**

******OMG you guys I am so sorry this is taking so long but I have important stuff coming up I can't write all of them this year. Think I may have to postpone most to 2014 (If the apocalypse does not strike first)*Sigh***

**In these collection of fanfics, I don't imagine the 'people' as blocky figures. I sort of imagine them as 'realistically-proportioned' characters. More of this version of Minecraftia will be explained along the way.**

**So now I bring you this one shot which partially connects to the events of the first one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Don't like slash don't read.**

**Settings: Stronghold (In icy tundra), Snowy Mountain.**

* * *

_**Tell me I'm a screwed up mess**_

_**That I never listen, listen**_

_**Tell me you don't want my kiss**_

_**That you need your distance, distance**_

…_**.if she's the reason that you're leaving me tonight Spare me what you think and Tell me a lie**_

_**-"Tell me a lie" by Kelly Clarkson/One Direction.**_

Part 1: Jeffery

"Come on, it has to be here somewhere….." I sighed scanning the concrete environment. I was searching for a present for Sam, it's Sam's birthday today and I never gave Sam anything yet. And I know what Master Sam wants: Gold ingots. Sam would like to use them for the experiments on something. Don't ask me about what Sam going to do with them, for I didn't know either. As a scientist, Sam kept a lot of secrets…..personal ones as well.

Finding nothing _within_ the stronghold, I head back outside where Pork Chop was standing ground. But then to my left, I see a curious sight: 5 insect-like worm-things coated in silver attempting to bury an object. From a book of Minecraftian Biology I read in the library, I could safely assume these creatures were Silverfish, otherwise known as 'The residents/guardians of the Stronghold. Additionally, they were the only hostile species that could communicate. Being my usually curious self, I walked up to them slowly and coughed, getting their beady eyes locked to mine.

"If you are looking for the Ender Portal sir, I'm afraid it already has been used by a young man who came here about two weeks ago." One of the Silverfish chirped.

"I'm not interested in that." I replied. "But I am interested in _that_." I said gesturing to the object on the Second one's back.

"It's not for bargaining sir; it's a very special item, so I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

"But why do you have to hide such a precious thing in the ground?"

"Because it's an enchanted gold apple". The Third chirped up.

Who I assumed to be their leader slapped the Third with its tail. "Oh great you idiot, now he knows".

"That sounds interesting. Could I have it?"

The object wasn't what I was looking for but it would do I guess.

"What for?" Their leader asked defensively.

"A lover." I said. It was the truth. You would do anything for someone who loved you, like a mother or girlfriend. The latter was what Sam was to me: Lovely auburn hair, eyes green like the leaves of the trees in the jungles with a hint of ocean blue that you could just drown in. I loved Sam, Sam was beautiful in every way. "It's Sam's birthday today and I want to give him something special. He's ill though but I'd like to see him smile at me for once. He barely notices that I love him and it hurts".

"Wait, your lover is a guy?"

"Um yeah, is there something wrong? I mean this is how I feel towards Sam but I don't think he realizes it yet".

"I'm not one to judge about human sexuality but isn't that a little strange? Or is that typical of your race?"

I shrugged. In truth, I knew nothing about how the world worked. I was raised as a test subject in a laboratory and nothing more than the history of Minecraftia was all I knew.

For a moment, the Silverfish discussed among themselves before finally their leader spoke up saying, "We feel bad for you human so here's the deal. This apple here can cure any disease. She'll be well in no time with a bite from this apple. Solve three riddles. For all of them, you have 3 chances. If you win, you can have it. If you lose…..you don't have it".

_Cure any illness…_This ultimatum sounded pretty good….. That is if I could answer correctly of course.

"Okay." I shrugged, "Bring it".

They discussed for a while again and one of them (I call him Riddles) came up with the first question. "I can be stolen or given away and you will live, yet you cannot live without me".

"A brain?"

"Close human but not close enough I'm afraid. Two more tries".

I search my thoughts, remembering the riddle my mother told me a long time ago…..

"A heart. Is that correct?"

"Why yes human. Next riddle: What four letter word is the cause of most of the discord in the world, as well as most of the cooperation?

"Love!" I answer instantly.

"How did you guess that human?"

"I was just sort of thinking of Sam at the moment and I thought about love. I don't really—"

"Anyway," it cut me off, "Don't think you'll be so lucky this time, are you ready human? Get this right and your lover shall have what she wants".

Riddles cleared its throat, "I am just two and two. I am warm, I am cold. I am lawful, unlawful. A duty, a fault .I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure when taken by force. Who am I?"

Man, this was hard…_lawful,unlawful_…._extraordinary boon…yielding with pleasure when taken by force…._

"Theft." I answered. These sort of incidents happened all over Minecraftia, it was often a pleasurable feeling to steal someone's blox or crafting desks.

"Wrong. You have one more try".

Ah, it wasn't much of an 'extraordinary boon' as a burden of guilt to steal an item. Think Jeff, what would Sam do? Use some logic. Since most of these questions are on romance, the answer must be a word related to romance.

The last line sort of intrigued me….pleasure.

I did not lust for Sam, I loved master with all my heart. There was a thick line between these two feelings: One involved deceit, the other was the truth. However, the line is blurred between these two notions: One cannot be without the other but 'taken by force' would refer to a kiss? Meh, I'll give it a go.

"Is the answer 'A kiss'?"

"Bravo!" The leader exclaimed, "You won our challenge human. And well…..a deal is a deal." Nodding to the holder of the apple, it flicked its tail and allowed me to catch the apple in my two palms. It felt so cooling.

"Now take it to your lover, she'll be sure to notice you now".

"Thank you." I said gratefully, "I won't let it go to waste". The little grey creatures nodded silently and slithered back into their home in the bloxes of the stronghold. After they left, I whistled for my pig Pork Chop. With a snort, he came to me and nuzzled my palm in a friendly gesture. "Good boy." I rewarded him with a piece of hay and with that, I got on his saddle and rode towards the mountains, where Master Sam was still working in a laboratory.

* * *

Although standing only on icy tundra, I could already feel the chill of an upcoming blizzard on the way. It's currently 8pm, I'm looking out for creepers, zombies, skeletons….any approaching threat but so far I only run into wolves and Enderman but as long as I didn't stare, I was safe. Kicking Pork Chop in the belly, he stopped and I tapped my watch. Statistics showed that I was at 10 hearts and had obtained a watermelon and three strawberries. And taking a bite of one of the fruit, I touched on the additional feature of my watch. Sam called it 'Com-link', with it we could send stuff back to the laboratory and talk to people.

But I preferred more personal conversations.

So placing the item in a holographic container, a minute passed and the Enchanted Gold Apple was sent. I hoped Sam was happy with the gift. Giving Pork Chop another kick, we braved the next challenge.

* * *

**Part 2: Samuel Hale**

**Warning: This section has plenty of cute slash: No sex, just kissing. Don't like don't read.**

**4 hours later**

_Whir, Whir, Whir_

_Click._

I close my pen, the fan stills continues droning on and on. My work here is done but I'm upset. Midnight had crept up upon me so fast…..and yet I failed to recreate the potion of immortality. As a child, I'd heard the rumors of a boy named Heathcliff who was resurrected as Minecraftia's spiritual entity by a mysterious elixir and since then, I had dreamt of doing amazing things as a scientist. So when I was sent an Enchanted Gold Apple by my lab rat, I was practically over the moon and shaking, it was just what I was looking for all these years.

However, though I did everything right, as it turns out there was one missing ingredient: Ghast tears. But they were very hard to obtain unless you dared to go to the pits of hell itself. The good news though was that I managed to eat a piece and was better again, even better than before. All my wounds were healed and I was cured of my illness. Ah well, try and try again as my father says….I stuffed it away in a sealed container for the next try.

A door opens as someone sobs. I'd recognize that voice anywhere: It was Jeff, the pet of the laboratory. He looked as he usually did: Skinny, worn-out and bags under his eyes.

"Good evening Jeff." I say monotonously.

"Pork Chop died. I couldn't….."

"Don't feel so sad, it's just a—"

"I know," he cut me off "a subject. That's all they ever are to you isn't it"?

I kept quiet and we stared into each other eyes. Jeff had a rather tragic life:

His mother was a Villager who was killed after he was born; his father is unknown but possibly either a rapist or forbidden lover. It was illegal for Villagers to have children with outsiders so she had to die. So as a child, he ended up here and, being 5 years older than he was, we sort of grew up together and unexpectedly became the best of friends…or at least that was what Jeff believed.

"Anyway, happy birthday. Did you enjoy your present?" Jack asked frustratingly.

"It failed." I said more angrily than expected "Thanks anyway".

His eye contact was making me feel rather uncomfortable. There was some kind of longing in them but for what, I had no clue.

"Help me clean the tables Jeff, and lock the door after—"

Before I can even turn the other way, he grabs my shoulder and approaches me. I feel scared, frozen. He's just too damn close…

"Jeff? What the hell are you doing? Je—"The warning comes a little too late as he presses his lips to mine.

* * *

Initially, the kiss came as a shock to me. But in hindsight, I knew Jeff had been attracted to me for years…From the way his eyes dilated when he looked at me to the fact that he never allowed me any personal space when it came to conversation. But what I didn't calculate was for our 'friendship' to go this far. I was thankful that the security cameras were already off tonight, if any of my colleagues saw what was going on my reputation would be ruined. But why wasn't I letting go? God even I confused myself sometimes. I was much taller than him, why wasn't I shoving him away? I'd always assumed I was hetero….even homophobic. But what the hell was I doing?

This wasn't lust, I could tell….if it was we would be having sex instead and shoving each other roughly on the walls like my wife and I. Jeff on the other hand felt gentle, softer….just desperate for a feeling he never had in a long time. I couldn't blame him though, being unloved and uncared for could lead to very odd results.

Even though he wasn't intelligent or very aware that this was wrong, he was somehow a naturally damn good kisser. My eyes flutter shut at the taste of his soft, strawberry coated lips. He shivers feeling my left hand clasp his neck, pulling him closer to me and the other slides to his torso.

There was no sense of dominance between us, just harmony. Jeff doesn't ask me to stop but neither does he encourage me to go further. Which is just how I like it.

I think of all the times I was with Jeff, the nights we went to the clubs and got drunk, the nights when Jeff was cold or scared of the lightning and he cuddled beside me, the day I passed out and he gave me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Anyone of those moments could have led to him falling in love with me but I could find no proof of sexual tension. Unless the affection grew at a gradual pace where these events added up and triggered the moment or maybe because I was just damn ignorant to Jeff.

After a few more minutes, we pull away slowly but Jeff continued to cling to my shoulders in a sweet embrace, rubbing his cheek against mine. I was almost tempted to rock my hips against his but I doubted Jeff was ready for _that kind of stuff _yet.

"Sam, do you love me?"

"Why couldn't have you just said it before?" I asked stroking his naturally soft hair.

He giggled sheepishly. "I was scared. So do you have an answer?"

"Of course I do" I sigh cupping his face "But let's call it quits eh? my family is expecting me".

Jeff frowned at the prospect of the reality crashing down upon him but as I stroke his forehead, I make him a promise that turned his frown upside down completely.

"I'm not sure if I want to pursue this kind of relationship with you….but how about next week we gather some mushrooms and I'll tell you my decision".

**The End**

**Yes this was a slash fic, and my first one at that. There's not usually any slash in Minecraft but please don't flame for those who don't approve. If you want to hear about next week, I'll write a separate fic for it. But you have to tell me if you enjoy it for another one :). I really wanted to go into detail with the smut :(**

**Sorry this was so fast.**

**R&R pls.**

**P.S. Jeff dosen't exactly know that Sam's married O_o**


End file.
